Act V: Epilogue
by Torimouto
Summary: English Assignment on our take of the ending of the Crucible.  After John and co. are hanged, what happened to runaway Abigail?  And the pregnant Elizabeth?  Read and find out.


**A/N: This was just something we had to do for an English assignment and I just decided to see what would happen if I put it on Fanfic. Well, enjoy! (if you can) Also, I'm sure you can tell when this takes place. That is unless you're blind and can't see the bloody ****ACT V! **** A made up act to fit where the epilogue is.**

**Disclaimer: Just so you evil lawyers know, I. Do. Not. Own. The. Crucible. The only thing that's mine is the plot(if you can really call it that). **

Act V: The Epilogue

**1 month later:**

In Boston, two young girls, Abigail Williams and Mercy Lewis, could be seen walking down the dark, empty streets in silence. Both were dirty, ragged, pale, and looked emaciated. They had used up all the money that Abigail had stolen from Parris' strongbox on food and clothing and they were now homeless and poor. The two were on the verge of starvation, only able to eat food that they could steal. No one would give either of them jobs or homes because of their appearance and were forced to live on the streets. They thought back to the month before, when the witch trials they had started occurred. Mercy cursed herself for being a part of the now meaningless witch trials that forced her into this situation. She glared at the girl walking next to her for causing it and bringing her down for the ride but she wasn't able to part with her because Abigail was the only person she knew in the city. Abigail either didn't notice or didn't care. She, unlike Mercy, was unrepentant and her only regret of the witch trials was that she was unable to get Elizabeth Proctor hanged as a witch.

One way or another, Mercy decided to break the silence with a question that had been on her mind since they had used up all the money.

"So, Abigail," she started coldly with distain clear in her voice, "what are we to do now?"

Abigail turned her head to look at Mercy, her face emotionless. "What do you mean?"

Mercy sneered. "You know very well what I mean! We have no money! Why do we not just go back to Salem? At least _there_ we have a home and food! Here we have nothin'! We're livin' in rags! We don't know anyone here!"

"You think I don't want to go back!" Her eyes shone with anger. "I am not going back to where that, that _woman_ still lives!"

"Get over it Abby! John Proctor loved his wife more than you and there was naught you could have done even if you had been able to have her hanged!"

Abigail looked furious. "_How dare you! _ John loved me! _That woman _bewitched him!" Her eyes glinted madly.

Shocked, Mercy said, "You cannot actually believe that can you? You're delusional!"

Offended, she replied, glaring, "Fine! If that's what you really think, go back! Go back to Salem!"

"Maybe I will! It is better than staying here with you and with nothing!" Mercy stormed off in a rage, fully intent on going back to Salem. Abigail just stood there, anger fading, as she realized what she had just done.

"Mercy, wait!" But she was already gone. Abigail understood then that she was alone in this mostly unknown city, with no money, home or anyone she knew. She then turned away, dejected, and walked off with no real destination in mind.

**4 months later:**

****~~Salem~~****

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Elizabeth Proctor was in labor in her home and was screaming bloody murder from the pain. Reverend Hale was next to her, holding her hand. In the months past, Hale had stayed to help clean up the mess the witch trials had caused in Salem and he and Elizabeth had become good friends in that time. Hale consoled Elizabeth after John had been hanged and he was trying to provide some comfort to her now as she was giving birth. Ann Putnam was in front of Elizabeth, helping her through the birthing process. Ann felt sympathy for Elizabeth after she was widowed and still had a child on the way as well and she supported her through the pregnancy, her cold mask only really lowering around Elizabeth. A new servant was standing by the bed with some hot water and a towel to help Ann clean off the baby. Elizabeth had fired Mary Warren after she accused John forcing her to get another servant and leaving Mary to go to Parris since Tituba was hanged.

"One more push Elizabeth, push!" advised Ann.

With one more push, Elizabeth had given birth to a healthy, crying, baby boy. Ann took him and she and the servant cleaned him up and wrapped him in blankets and gave him to Elizabeth. She held him, exhausted and joyful and looked down at the now peaceful face lovingly. Hale touched her arm lightly and smiled down at the baby.

"What will you name him?" He asked her.

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment, and then answered,

"John. Jonathan Hale Proctor. After his father, and for your support throughout my pregnancy."

She smiled at Hale thankfully and he returned it gladly until her eyes glistened with unshed tears at the memory of her dead husband and she looked back down at the newly named John with a newfound sadness in her eyes. John opened his eyes and as he saw his mother, he reached out his tiny little arms to her and giggled. Seeing this, she beamed, held him to her tightly and whispered to him,

"I love you John. Remember that always."


End file.
